todo por mi perro
by magy cullen taisho
Summary: sus ojos eran deslumbrantes, su sonrisa encantadora, con un cuepo perfecto, el era hermosamente sexy, baje la cabeza y vi el por qué de su sonrisa, en su mano reposaba mi brazier, y... ¡todo por mi perro!
1. Dos inuyasha

pues un dia no hallaba que hacer y salio esto

si inuyasha fuera mio, saldria desnudo en algun momento de la serie ( desgraciadamente rumiko nunca cumplio mi sueño TT)

solo la historia es mia

* * *

><p>—¡Que cansancio tan grande!— exclame sintiendo todos mis músculos entumecidos, después de todo un día de trabajo arduo y duro ya no podía mas, cerré la puerta de mi hogar inclinándome levemente hacia ella para sostener parte de mi peso corporal en algo que no fueran mis muy cansados y adoloridos pies, aunque no los podía culpar, estar sobre un tacón de más de cinco centímetros de alto, todo el día moviéndose de aquí para allá no era precisamente cosa fácil, y es que ¿quién me mando a ser dueña y presidenta de una de las empresas más famosas a nivel internacional por crear el mejor vestuario?, sí, era una exitosa diseñadora. Pero en el mundo de la moda no todo era color de rosa como lo hacían parecer, para llegar a tener todo lo que tengo he tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas en mi vida y para mantenerlo mucho mas.<p>

Trabaje como una condenada para pagar mi carrera pues vengo de una familia humilde y una buena universidad no estaba en nuestro presupuesto, mucho menos estaba dentro de la lista de lujos que nos podíamos costear, junto a mi hermano mellizo cinco minutos mayor Miroku, ayudándonos entre nosotros mismos, unidos como siempre, el y yo pudimos graduarnos en una buena universidad con honores ambos, el en arquitectura y yo en diseño, cumplimos nuestros sueños, ahora somos catalogados como los hermanos más ricos de Nueva York y nadie creería que fui secretaria, niñera, asistente, camarera y un sinfín de cosas que tuve que hacer para poder graduarme, al igual que mi hermano claro.

A dios le doy gracias que en mis momentos de crisis cuando ya no podía mas y todo se me venía encima en el instante en que perdía mis fuerzas y simplemente flaqueaba mi hermano siempre estuvo ahí para decir su típico – calma princesa, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, solo un poco más, tu puedes yo sé que si- para luego abrazarme darme un beso en la mejilla sonreírme con cariño e irse a algún lugar para darme espacio y poder pensar.

Adoro a mis padres, pero mi hermano era alguien especial, nosotros teníamos una conexión que nadie nunca podría entender, ahora aun con veinte años todavía me sentaba en sus piernas mientras él me arrullaba, todavía lo llamaba si tenía ganas de llorar por algún problema y él me seguía consolando con una paciencia y un cariño que solo el poseía , no podíamos pasar una semana sin vernos por eso los sábados éramos él y yo, los hermanos West, veíamos películas, comíamos hasta reventarnos, y hacíamos cualquier cosa que nos provocara, pero juntos, siempre juntos.

Miroku lo que tenia de cariñoso lo tenia de sobre protector creo que olvidaba que tenía la misma edad que él, a mí la mayoría de veces me parecía tierno pero en determinadas situaciones me exasperaba, ¿por qué el tenia cualquier cantidad de novias y hacia lo que se le diera la gana con ellas, y yo ni siquiera podía salir en una cita con alguien porque él los espantaba a todos? no era justo; aunque la verdad si se dejaban intimidar por mi hermano (por muy grande y musculoso que fuera) entonces no valían la pena.

Las cosas no habían cambiado aunque me haya dejado un poco abandonada por su nueva novia, una chica muy hermosa y agradable, su nombre era Sango, yo sabía que ella era diferente conozco lo suficiente a mi hermano como para saber que esta babeando por ella, completa y absurdamente enamorado, y era realmente extraño puesto que Miroku había sido un mujeriego empedernido toda la vida, así que el cazador fue cazado, me alegraba de que hubiera conseguido a alguien que le correspondiera enteramente, porque era obvio que ella también mojaba el piso con baba por solo verlo, y además de que era una excelente persona.

Por lo menos el ya había encontrado a su media naranja y era cuestión de tiempo para que terminaran casados y con hijos, pero yo era todo lo contrario todavía no había encontrado a aquel que me moviera el piso, ese que con su mirada me dijera que no podría vivir sin mí, que me quitara el sueño, el que me comprendiera amara y respetara, sencillamente no había encontrado a ese alguien destinado que todos tenemos , no importaba si era un príncipe azul, negro, blanco o del color que fuera, todavía lo estaba esperando, aunque, mientras tanto tenia a mi adorado Inuyasha.

Sin duda era perfecto, mi mejor amigo, él y mi hermano eran mi soporte, mi razón para seguir adelante, era él quien me esperaba en casa después de un ajetreado día de trabajo, me recibía con un cariñoso abraso y un buen beso en toda la cara que era correspondido enteramente por mí, y como no hacerlo si era un encanto, oso (como llamaba comúnmente a mi hermano) constantemente decía que no debería mimarlo tanto, a lo que Sango y yo respondíamos con una risita para después decirle que estaba celoso, él solo cruzaba sus los brazos y murmuraba un – me están quitando a mi hermanita- con el seño levemente fruncido, yo solo sonreía mas

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que una mole se me tiraba encima entusiasta, enredando sus patas en mi cintura y lamiéndome felizmente con su gran y rosada lengua toda la cara, este era mi rayito de paz todo los días

-¿cómo has estaba mi amor?, ¿has extrañado a mami?- le dije con una tierna sonrisa a lo que él respondió con otro gran lamido bajándose de mí, pero sin dejar de mover energéticamente su cola, esta era su acostumbrada forma de decir "estoy feliz de tenerte aquí otra vez mami"

Si ese era mi perfecto y leal amigo, mi Rott Wailler de más de cincuenta kilos, de dos años, el era mi Inuyasha el consentido de la casa y al que oso le tenía celos, debo decir que el sentimiento era reciproco porque el grandote podría ser el ser mas adorable conmigo, pero era tan o más celoso que Miroku, por lo que su mirada se volvía fiera si el oso estaba en un radio de tres metros a mi alrededor, aunque yo sabía que él sería incapaz de hacerle daño a mi hermano, eso no evitaba que siempre procurara estar más cerca de mí que el oso

Inuyasha sin duda era el perro mas consentido de todo el mundo, con solo poner su carita triste y mirarme con esos grandes y hermosos ojos dorados me derretía completamente, y hacia lo que él quisiera, lo malo de todo es que sabía exactamente como manipularme, y el muy aprovechado lo hacía siempre que le entraba ganas, dormía conmigo todas las noches, tenía su baño matutino todas las mañanas en la piscina, para después ir a su cita con seis kilos de comida en la cocina.

Tenía una casa grande, o mejor dicho un departamento lujoso, ubicado en la mejor parte de la ciudad, estaba rodeada de gente pudiente con mucho dinero, el vecindario en sí, estaba constituido por una variedad de personas muy diferentes a pesar que como antes mencione todos estaban podridos en dinero, la verdad la gente aquí estaba loca, su extravagancia y ridiculez dejaban asombrado a cualquiera, he de aclarar que a nadie en mi vecindario le gustaba mi "bestia" como que le llamaban a mi bebe, solo porque ellos tenían a pequeños perritos que caben en bolsos o como yo les llamo ratas con peluca no quiere decir que mi inu tenía algo mal, el era un perro de verdad de esos que son leales hasta la muerte, su amo lo era todo, aunque el oso dijera que él no me veía como su ama sino como su "mami", lo amaba y sabia que el daría su vida por mí, con eso era más que suficiente, no necesitaba que entrara en mi bolso.

El ser tan consentido lo hacía travieso, ya que sabía que yo no podía estar enojada con el mas de dos segundos, rasgaba las almohadas, se comía los zapatos, las mesas, las sillas, algunos desafortunados vestidos que se cruzaron en su camino, me había roto tanta lencería de victoria secrets que era la cliente preferida de la tienda, tenía una fijación por mis bragas y sujetadores que me era incomprensible, pero así era mi loco amigo y lo amaba tal cual.

Aunque eso no evitaba que me volviera loca con sus necedades.

Pase a mi cuarto con inuyasha detrás de mí como siempre, tan solo poner un pie en el. Inu se subió corriendo a mi cama cuidadosamente acomodada por mí, pero descuidadamente desordenada por mi perro, sin darle mayor importancia a algo que pasaba todos los días me quite los zapatos pasando después al pequeño short negro que traía en sima. Yo no era de las que le gustaba andar entaconada ni mucho menos era algo realmente importante vestirme a la moda a pesar de mi trabajo y de que si me gustaba vestir a la moda a las demás personas, pero eran los gajes del oficio y un pequeño precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar por hacer lo que más me gustaba.

Mi closet era cómico de ver pues la mitad estaba lleno de costosa y hermosa ropa, pero del otro extremo estaba el lado totalmente opuesto, ropa cómoda y deportiva.

Me puse el primer mono negro que encontré, y proseguí a quitarme la camisa, para luego sacarme el sexy brazier negro con encaje rojo que me había obligado a comprar la obsesionada con las compras de mi cuñada. Aun recuerdo ese día cuando después de haber visto parte de mi ropa interior mientras escarbaba en mi closet, buscando "algo decente que ponerme" en palabras textuales de ella, luego de ver mi gaveta de ropa interior se volteo hacia mí con unos de mis cómodos y deportivos sujetadores en la mano y dijo " puedo soportar darte por lo menos el fin de semana para que te vistas como una antisocial pero no puedo soportar esta ofensa directa a todo lo femenino y sexy, nos vamos " y literalmente me arrastro al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad para lo que ella denominaba compras de emergencia, luego de rebajar unos veinte kilos en subir, bajar, entrar y salir de tiendas llego la prueba de fuego, victoria secrets en la cual pasamos cerca de dos horas intentando decidir o en mi caso esperando a que Sango intentara decidir cual conjunto era el mejor, a eso le sumamos que no me dejo pagar nada alegando que era un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, lo que decía cada que íbamos de compras y que por cierto no se lo creía ni ella misma porque cada cumpleaños mío era un boom prácticamente en todo Estados Unidos cuando según ella ya me había dado mi regalo. Lo peor era que con esperanza me había ilusionado con que mi hermano se negara a ello puesto que las cuentas en parte iban para el también (eran novios pero mi hermano le daba cantidades de dinero que se podrían considerar pequeñas fortunas, cosa que no era del agrado de mi cuñadita pero con el tiempo tuvo que acostumbrarse pues Miroku no dejo de hacerlo, y ahora se limitaba a gastar gran parte de dicho dinero en mi) pero al decírselo el muy desgraciado se había limitado a sonreír y decir que estaba completamente de acuerdo con la situación puesto que yo no dejaba que él me diera nada costoso y eso lo irritaba sobremanera, por lo que así quede con más de la mitad de mi guarda ropa reformado.

Tanto me sumergí en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta de que mi queridísimo Inuyasha; nótese el sarcasmo; había tomado el antes nombrado brazier que yo descuidadamente había dejado sobre mi cama mientras iba a buscar una camisa, solo atine a ponerme la primera que encontré al ver como mi perro se llevaba en el hocico mi ropa interior, pero en realidad el susto no fue ese; fue que al salir del cuarto corriendo, hacia la sala me encontré con que el muy condenado había encontrado la forma de abrir la puerta con sus patas delanteras y había salido a todo lo que daban sus caninas patas hacia el largo pasillo que terminaba en unas escaleras hacia el otro piso, solo necesite salir de mi shock para salir corriendo como si el diablo me estuviera persiguiendo mientras gritaba su nombre para agarrarlo antes de que me hiciera pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida, subí a toda velocidad las escaleras mientras gritaba:

— ¡Inuyasha, algo muy malo te va a pasar si no vienes en este maldito momento!—

— ¡Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida y ven aquí!—

— ¡Inuyasha!—

Sin importarme quien me escuchara o que la gente creyera que estaba loca, seguí gritando su nombre mientras subía las interminables escaleras y me reprendía por haber sido tan tonta como para no haber usado el ascensor, cuando por fin termine de subir mientras seguía gritando como una histérica por cierto

Lo vi dándome la espalda frente a alguien pero en ese momento no podía importar menos quién demonios estuviera allí de todas formas ya todo el mundo se había enterado; por cortesía, de mis gritos que estaba loca

-Eres un muy mal perro, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?, ¿es que quieres matar a mami?, ¿no era que me adorabas?- pregunte mientras me agachaba para ponerme a su altura y que me diera la cara- inuyasha estarás castigado por lo menos los próximos dos meses- dije tomando su cara con mis dos manos para verlo a los ojos; hablando con convicción, al tiempo que el empezaba a chillar y poner cara de cordero a medio morir- eso no funcionara esta vez- le volví a regañar pero a decir verdad eso no me lo creía ni yo misma.

En ese momento sentí una leve risa y ahí caí en cuenta de que no estaba sola, la persona que había estado minutos antes con inuyasha seguía allí, viendo como yo hablaba con mi perro como la perfecta desquiciada que era, recordando también que inu no tenía en su hocico mi brazier, se me subieron todos los colores posibles al rostro al darme por enterada de esos pequeños e insignificantes detalles

Me levante lentamente deseando que me tragara la tierra lo antes posible, y mientras iba subiendo mi cabeza sentí que todo se volvía arco iris y mariposas volaban alrededor, porque esa imagen fantasiosa de cuento de hadas no pueden pertenecer a la realidad, frente a mi estaba la encarnación de un adonis, el deseo de toda mujer hecho carne, dios me moje de solo verlo, cosa que no me había pasado nunca y no era que no haya visto a hombre buen mozos, es decir en mi trabajo había cantidad de modelos, socios, o estrellas de Hollywood, estaba bastante acostumbrada a eso, pero ….. pero esto dejaba sin palabras a cualquiera.

El chico era un pecado andante, un cuerpo de infarto, los grandes y trabajados músculos se le veían atreves de su camisa de marca de diseñador, arremangada en las mangas hasta los codos y con los tres primeros botones desabotonados, sus piernas se veían fuertes aun con el suelto pantalón que llevaba de varios bolsillos en todas partes, luego subí la mirada hasta su cara que me miraba con una muy, muy sexy sonrisa torcida que casi hizo que me corriera ahí mismo, su corto cabello negro con destellos plateados despeinado totalmente, en un look bastante original y atractivo, pero sus ojos, esas orbes de un dorado fundido que me miraban como si lenta y detalladamente, fueron lo que me termino de cautivar, poseían un aura de fuerza y a la vez dulzura, era un aire que te atrapaba irremediablemente y yo no había sido la excepción.

—Hola—dijo como un simple saludo en una voz con la carga justa de dulzura, sensualidad y profundidad, sencilla y aterciopeladamente perfecta. Extendió su mano hacia mí, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. — Creo que esto es tuyo— volvió a decir mientras sus ojos cambiaban a tener un brillo de burla, y, ¿cómo no?, si me había cachado mientras me quedaba viéndolo como estúpida.

En ese momento fue que me desperté de mi deslumbramiento y baje la vista hasta la mano que me acercaba.

Se me subieron; ahora sí, todos los colores al rostro y de veras quise que me tragara la tierra, en su mano reposaba mi sujetador, si, bienvenidos a la triste historia de mi vida, tenía una suerte que no muchos envidiarían, el hombre más hermoso, bello, dulce y sexy de la tierra estaba frente a mí, con mi sujetador en la mano después de haberme visto hablar con un perro como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, mi vida era una mierda.

—gra-gracias— tartamudee como retrasada mental, ¡qué horror!

Reuní el valor necesario para alargar mi mano y tomar el trozo de tela asiendo el más grande intento para no tocar su mano pero todo fue inútil, mi dedo rozo levemente la palma de su mano abierta y sentí, no solo la típica corriente, no, sentí que un rayo entero me caía encima diluyendo por todo mi cuerpo una descarga fuerte.

Él solo ensancho aun mas su sonrisa, haciéndola más provocativa y sensual, si es que eso era posible, ese hombre enviaba olas de erotismo tan grandes como toda Australia y fuertes como un toro.

Decidí en ese instante que era demasiada humillación para un día, así pues me prepare para huir. Pero antes de siquiera poder dar la vuelta para completar lo que hubiera sido un exitoso plan, una gran mano me tomo del brazo delicadamente, pero con la fuerza necesaria para retenerme en mi sitio

Recorrí con la mirada el camino desde su mano sosteniendo mi brazo pasando por los fuertes de él, sus hombros y cuello hasta llegar a esos cautivadores ojos, mi cara debió de haber expresado lo que sentía, porque respondió a mi silenciosa pregunta diciendo

—No nos hemos presentado- indico galantemente — Inuyasha, a tu completo servicio-se presentó diciendo lo último con un marcado doble sentido, su mirada sensual, y sonrisa torcida me lo decían, al tiempo que volvía a extender su mano

Eran ideas mías o esta adonis estaba coqueteando conmigo, mi sorpresa inicial fue reemplazada por una mayor, cuando me di cuenta de que tenía el mismo nombre de inu, ¿qué ridícula casualidad era esa?

— kagome— me presente primeramente— y él es, bueno, él es Inuyasha— se sentía muy raro decirle a una persona; en especial a semejante hombre, que tenía el mismo nombre que tu perro

— pude enterarme de eso cuando venias gritando su nombre, he de decir que nunca había disfrutado tanto que alguien me amenazara de muerte — indicó con un toque de arrogancia que solo hacía que me gustara mas.

— disculpa la escenita, es que no estaba en mi mejor momento, y entonces inuyasha decidió hacerme rabiar, no es que sea muy difícil— concedí al terminar mi rara disculpa

Desvió su dorado mirar hacia mi perro que ya se había sentado muy entretenido disfrutando de la humillación de la que había sido culpable, casi podía ver su sonrisa sarcástica y burlona, típico del grandote, le encantaba hacerme pasar innumerables vergüenzas, pero esta vez sí que no se iba a salvar, dormiría en el piso de la sala los próximos cincuenta años

— Para nada, no hay absolutamente nada que disculpar encanto, por ver a una hermosura como tú no hay queja alguna— dijo cambiando su mirada hacia mí

El niño se me estaba lanzando y yo no iba a quejarme, honestamente ¿quién lo haría?, eso; por supuesto, no evitaba que me sonrojara tal cual tomate, en mi vida había sido participe de un flirteo tan demostrativo y directo, además de que yo nunca era la interesada siempre los hombre eran los que buscaban salir conmigo, así que básicamente no sabía cómo proceder

—Gracias—concedí mientras bajaba la mirada, si seguía viendo esos ojos estoy segura de que lo violaría allí mismo

— iba camino a un café, ¿por qué no me acompañas y así puedes terminar de disculparte? —

Oh,oh,oh, ¡un dios heleno me estaba invitando a salir!, casi me ponía a pegar saltitos de pura alegría por todo el lugar, pero ya era demasiada vergüenza por un día, hasta para mi, así que me serene y respondí con una sonrisa de tonta que no pude evitar— seria un placer, dame cinco minutos para guardar al mastodonte de al lado y nos vamos—

* * *

><p>Solo tendra alrededor de tres capitulos, todo depende de si es bueno o da verguenza<p>

Disculpen problemas ortograficos, todavia estoy perfeccionandolo

reviews?


	2. Nueva York

¿en serio, inuyasha salio desnudo y yo no lo vi?, TT, eso no es justo xD

bueno ya saben queridas, inuyasha lamentablemente no es mio, solo la historia me pertenece

que lo disfruten

* * *

><p>El despertador empezó a sonar mientras un adormilado joven se iba despertando de su cómodo sueño, junto al ruidoso aparato, el celular decidió empezar a unírsele en la batalla por hacer despertar a su dueño.<p>

— ¡maldición! — se oyó por todo el lujoso y muy bien amueblado apartamento, elegante y frio como su azabache dueño— ¿es que no me pueden dejar tranquilo al menos por un día? — exclamo, sin embargo muy a su pesar se iba levantando de la mullida y cómoda cama e intentaba acabar con el aparatoso ruido empezando por el botón del fastidioso despertador y terminando por el telefonito verde de su celular

— ¿qué mierda quieres Sesshomaru? — casi grito a penas ponerse el aparato en el oído, sin ni siquiera ver el identificador de llamada, el ya sabía quién osaba despertarlo en su día libre a las… volteo a ver el reloj de su cómoda ¡seis de la mañana!, su estúpido hermano estaba muerto

— Pero con qué buen humor te despiertas hermanito— respondió la burlona voz del otro lado del parlante

— No estoy para estupideces, dime para que molestas— espetó cortante, ya se lo imaginaba con su imbécil sonrisita, burlón de saber que lo estaba haciendo enojar

— Hoy te mudas— dijo sin más el mayor como si hablara del clima

— ¿Qué demonios?— fue lo único que salió de su boca

Siendo otro, solo se lo tomaría como una broma le cortaría el teléfono y volvería a dormir, pero el sabia; así como muchos, que Sesshomaru nunca bromeaba

— no sabía que aparte de retrasado eras sordo, te estoy informando que desde hoy iras a vivir a Nueva York— sintió una fuerte corneta fuera de su hogar— ese es el camión de mudanza, te espero dentro de una hora en la oficina para finiquitar los detalles, mientras tanto deja a los del camión ir empacando tus cosas, no tenemos tiempo que perder — termino de explicar con su siempre fría voz

Ese imbécil siempre le hacía cosas como esas, el muy idiota no terminaba de entender que Inuyasha Taisho no trabajaba para nadie él y solo él mismo era su único jefe.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar, en el mismo momento en el que a su padre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacerlos trabajar en la misma empresa para "unirlos como hermanos", según él, supo que Sheshomaru se iba a autoproclamar amo y señor de Taisho`s Company, dejándolo a él como el segundón solo porque tenía cuatro años menos, y según palabras textuales de su hermanito le faltaba la inteligencia y experiencia que el cargo apremiaba.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha trabajaban en la base de la empresa de su padre, pero este había construido una franquicia, por lo que habían mas de diez ramas esparcidas alrededor del mundo, una de ellas estaba en Nueva York, la más reciente adquisición de su familia, como uno de los presidentes de Taisho`s Company sabía que había que mandar personal debidamente experimentados y de confianza para allá ya que representaba un punto débil si empezaba netamente con trabajadores novatos, pero lo que él no sabía ni planeaba era que ese personal lo incluyera.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el closet y salió hecho una furia a la oficina, no le importo que los camioneros entraran y empezaran a sacar sus pertenencias, nada costaba que volvieran a ponerlas en su lugar cuando el dañara todos los planes de su estúpido hermano.

Tomo el ascensor como un poseso, enfurecido con la sola idea dejar su cómoda vida por asunto de trabajo que al fin y al cabo según él no valía la pena. Las puertas del pequeño recinto se abrieron para dar paso al joven muchacho que con una mirada poco amistosa le pidió a la recepcionista las llaves de su auto, casi le arranco la temblorosa mano a la pobre y asustada chica.

Monto su auto y arranco del lugar con su máxima velocidad, sin importarle los pitazos y gritos de otros conductores, lo único importante era llegar cuanto antes a la maldita oficina

Paso muchos semáforos en rojos y casi atropello a un grupo de peatones cuando vio que se tardaban más de lo necesario al cruzar la calle. Por fin llego los grandes edificios que constituían el patrimonio familiar, el imperio formado por su padre y fortalecido por sus hijos.

Fue claro su estado fúrico cuando casi rompió la delicada y elegante puerta de vidrio que le daría la bienvenida a taisho´s Company, el recepcionista salto en su lugar al sentir el barullo producido, era bien sabido que el jefe menor no era ningún opresor ni nada de eso de hecho era muy agradable con los empleados cuando quería, pero cualquier tonto se hubiera dado cuenta que cuando el señor se enfurecía era mejor no estar a por lo menos tres kilómetros a la redonda.

La verdad de ello reboto en la pálida cara del poco suertudo muchacho, así que por instinto de auto supervivencia solo le advirtió a la secretaria del señor Sheshomaru para que esta lo anunciara, mas no podría ni mucho menos intentaría hacer.

El joven iba con paso lento pero seguro, solo pasó de largo ignorando olímpicamente a la secretaria de su hermano, sin hacer caso de ella, abrió la puerta de cara madera delicadamente pulida, entro por fin a su objetivo, viendo con irritación renovada a el idiota detrás del escritorio.

- no debería molestarme en tratar de dar clase de modales a un gorila pero podrías intentar hacer un poco de silencio- y el muy pendejo creía que se las sabia todas y una mas

Se acerco a su escritorio lentamente, tal vez demasiado, se inclino sobre él para poder estar a su altura y estampo con un sonoro golpe su robusta mano sobre la oscura madera- no iré Sesshomaru- rugió entre dientes

-no te lo estoy preguntando- expuso este con monotonía y algo de fastidio -escúchame y hazlo bien porque no repetiré esto- le dijo con cara de póker-el departamento que abrimos en nueva york es una potencial masa de fortuna, la ubicación y comercio que se tiene allí son perfectos, pero hay que tener en cuenta que mientras esté comenzando es un punto débil, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber esto, es sólo una estrategia Inuyasha-

-¿y por qué yo?- entendía todo el asunto de las estrategias y el mercado pero tenían a su disposición mas de mil empleados de confianza y tenía que ser él

El mayor se levanto de su cómoda silla y caminado lentamente se dirigió al gran ventanal que colmaba la pared posterior de la oficina, la luz le dio de lleno a los ojos e ilumino su pétreo rostro

- como ya te dije hermano, esta división no es como cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho antes, la importancia económica que representa para la empresa no es cualquier cosa Inuyasha, solo uno de nosotros puede manejar esto con la maestría y mente que se requiere, no se le puede confiar a cualquiera, como comprenderás para mi es imposible, Rin me mataría primero y los niños necesitarían tiempo para a acostumbrarse, tengo una familia y por ello tu eres perfecto para esto, nada te ata aquí, puedes ir y venir como te plazca- finalizo su explicación

Esto le era sorprendente, no solo el hecho de que Sesshomaru lo había— de alguna manera— elogiado, si no que también se unía a ello la gran importancia de este proyecto para la empresa, visto de ese modo no le quedaba mucho por decir.

Con un gran suspiro, se irguió y con un mal estar en los ojos dijo

- está bien, lo hare, sin embargo no entiendo porque no pudiste decírmelo antes-acepto la espantosa decisión, aunque eso no significaba que se fuera a quedar allá, cumpliría con estar por lo menos el primer año, hasta dejar todo en manos de otro pero todavía no entendía la necedad de su hermano al no querer darle tiempo de ni siquiera de adecuarse a la idea

- el camión de mudanza te estará esperando en tu departamento, prepara tu equipaje, el vuelo está programado para las cinco, en cuanto a tu pregunta debo decir que- dejo de hablar adquiriendo un expresión por demás seria- solo era para molestarte- soltó al final con una mirada burlona mientras a inuyasha le rodaba una gotita por la sien estilo anime

- como sea, tengo un día ajetreado así que hasta luego hermano- se despidió sin un abrazo, sin un "que te vaya bien" pero así eran ellos, aunque, sin embargo, ambos sabían que se querían

Salió de la oficina con una mejor cara, sabía que Sesshomaru solo lo hacía por la empresa y de alguna forma por él, después de Kikio el no se había dado la oportunidad de amar otra vez, y por ello solo se había acercado a mujeres por una solo cosa, pero en su defensa era un hombre y tenia necesidades, no era que extrañara a esa arpía, ni tampoco que la siguiera amando, de hecho inuyasha estaba seguro de que nunca la amo, era solo la lujuria hablando por él, pero había descubierto después de unos meses de lo sucedido a diferenciar sus sentimientos, por lo que sabía que hasta ahora ninguna mujer le había llamado la atención para algo más serio que la cama, pensaba que su hermano creía que un cambio de aires le haría cambiar de parecer.

Distraídamente caminando, absorto en sus pensamientos, el joven de oscuros cabellos y dorados ojos, no era consciente de las miradas lujuriosas de todas las féminas de la empresa, el no era ajeno a su belleza, a menudo le facilitaba las cosas cuando quería diversión, pero le fastidiaba sobre manera la mayoría de veces, había mujeres que no se querían ni un poco; a su manera de pensar, aunque al estar ya acostumbrado a veces ni se enteraba de las furtivas miradas o incluso de los acalorados flirteos.

Sin más se metió al auto y emprendió camino a su casa, tenía que mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para perder. El viaje de chicago a su nueva residencia no era precisamente corto

* * *

><p>Llego por fin al departamento lujosamente amueblado y enormemente grande, ubicado, por lo que sabía, en uno de las más ostentosas zonas de toda Nueva York, no fue una sorpresa cuando la limosina que había estado esperándolo en el aeropuerto contratada por Sheshomaru se había estacionado justamente delante del imponente edificio.<p>

Aun así la costosa nevera no tenía más que un aire helado en su interior, eran más de las ocho y el no había comido en todo el día además del frio sándwich que le dieron en el avión las por demás amorosas azafatas, lo que lo dejaba terriblemente hambriento en una ciudad que poco conocía y sin nada en su alacena.

Decidió darse una ducha rápida, vestirse con lo primero que encontró, no era muy importante toda su ropa combinaba o eso decía su desquiciada hermana menor, quien elegía toda su ropa desde hace más de doce años con o sin su permiso, ella se había mudado hace tiempo a esta ciudad pues como diseñadora de moda tenia más posibilidades de trabajo aquí por lo que no perdió el tiempo y se mudo inmediatamente después de graduarse, eso no le impedía visitarlos una vez por mes y reconstruir su closet cada una de esas veces aunque con tal de verla sonreír a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, de todas formas no ponía mucha atención en su vestimenta, y tenía que reconocer que su hermana tenía muy buen gusto en lo que de ropa se trataba, recordaría llamarla para darle la gran noticia de su estancia en el lugar sabia que pegaría un chillido que lo ensordecería y luego tardaría horas hablando de todo lo que harían juntos, se querían mucho y eso no podría negarse

Salió y cerró la puerta de su nuevo hogar al tiempo que caminaba tranquilamente por el largo pasillo, de repente escucho unos pasos provenir de las escaleras, cuando vio asomarse un gran manchón negro a toda velocidad le quedo claro que no era una persona.

Unos enfurecidos gritos retumbaban desde abajo mientras volvía a sentir unos pasos subiendo.

El gran manchón se detuvo justo en frente suyo para revelarle a un muy, muy pero muy grande rott wailler en todo su esplendor, en otros momentos hubiese temido por su vida, pero el perro no daba señales de querer hacerle daño, unos gritos interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

— ¡Inuyasha, algo muy malo te va a pasar si no vienes en este maldito momento!— ¿inuyasha?, nadie lo conocía en esta ciudad y su hermana ni siquiera sabía que él se había mudado, ¿quien lo llamaba entonces?

— ¡Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida y ven aquí!— ok esto ya era raro, la voz se iba acercando y él no tenía una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El perro a su lado plácidamente sentado hasta el momento, se incorporo llamando por unos instantes su atención, levanto la cabeza y fue cuando reparo en que llevaba algo en su hocico, una pequeña prenda roja de encaje fue depositada en su mano, un brasier, y no uno cualquiera el reconocería esa lencería en donde fuera, vistoria's secret, y para rematar un muy bien proporcionado copa D

— ¡Inuyasha!— el tono en el que fue pronunciado su nombre lo hizo temer por su vida, cosa que ni su madre furica había podido lograr.

Cuando por fin pudo ver a la persona que venía haciendo el alboroto desde hace unos minutos se quedo helado.

El espeso cabello de azabache oscuro le llegaba hasta mas debajo de la cintura terminando en hermosos risos y enmarcando la cara en forma de corazón, su cuerpo gozaba de una perfección preciosa, empezaba desde su pies pequeños y delicados, subía por aquellas largas y torneadas piernas, pasaba por la estrecha cintura, le precedía aquel busto precioso, su cuello largo y estilizado daba paso a su bella cara, un rostro con los labios mas deseables que él había visto, y por ultimo sus ojos enmarcados por tupidas pestañas, eran una ventana a su alma estaban llenos de vida y amor.

Dios no sabía que había hecho para merecer que esta belleza se le apareciera justamente a allí, pero no la dejaría ir.

-Eres un muy mal perro, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?, ¿es que quieres matar a mami?, ¿no era que me adorabas?- pregunto mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la altura del canino- inuyasha estarás castigado por lo menos los próximos dos meses- no pudo escuchar mas, porque su mente se perdió en como ella había llamado al perro, el inuyasha que la chica había estado llamando no era él, sino su mascota, no sabía cómo manejar el hecho de que un perro tuviera su nombre, pero sabía que se dejaría castigar por ella todo lo que quisiese.

Sin poder aguantar mas soltó una leve risa, esto era inverosímil, acababa de ver como una muchacha lo ignoraba olímpicamente, cosa que no le pasaba a menudo, mientras llamaba a un perro por su nombre.

Vio como se fue levantando lentamente al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba fuertemente, para cuando subió la mirada hacia él, lo escaneo durante unos cincos minutos en completo silencio, ahora esto se ponía interesante.

Le sonrío torcidamente, lo que sabía deslumbraba a las mujeres (por alguna razón que él no entendía, no sabía que tenía de especial su sonrisa)

—Hola—dijo intentando que su voz fuese lo más seductora posible, esa chica era demasiado hermosa y el no iba a privarse el placer de tenerla. Extendió su mano hacia ella, recordando que tenía algo que regresarle y sonrió aun más — Creo que esto es tuyo— volvió a decir mientras la veía con un poco de burla al darse cuenta de que se quedaba viéndolo para analizarlo, y, nunca había disfrutado tanto ser visto lujuriosamente por una mujer .

La chica reparo en su mano alargada y pareció recién darse cuenta de que el tenia su brasier en la mano.

Se sonrojo aun mas, si es que era posible, mientras el descubría que adoraba su sonrojo

—gra-gracias— tartamudeo y un sentimiento de ternura se apodero de él

Reacciono y acerco su mano a la suya para tomar la sexy prenda, era lo bastante experimentado en mujeres para darse cuenta de que al tomar el pequeño trozo de tela intento lo mas disimuladamente que pudo no tocar la palma de su mano, pero él decidió que debía tocarla en algún lugar por mínimo que fuera para ser feliz, así que frustro su intento y alzo un poco más la mano haciendo que un leve roce tuviera lugar, sintió una fuerte sacudida en todo el cuerpo y tuvo que pensar en Sesshomaru con pantis para serenarse, tampoco se quería convertir en violador.

Él solo ensancho aun más su sonrisa, queriendo atraerla y meterle la lengua por lo menos hasta la garganta, pero ella decidió que era momento de huir, _o no, no te escaparas preciosura,_ así que la tomo del brazo intentando hacer caso omiso del fuerte estremecimiento

Volvió su vista a su cara, con una clara expresión de ¿_qué pasa por que no me dejas ir?, _por lo que puso su plan en acción.

—No nos hemos presentado- indico galantemente — Inuyasha, a tu completo servicio-se presentó diciendo lo último con un marcado doble sentido_-a tu completo, completo servicio mi amor-_ indico la voz en su cabeza

— Kagome— se presento— y él es, bueno, él es Inuyasha— notó que cómicamente dudaba en decirle el nombre del perro.

— pude enterarme de eso cuando venias gritando su nombre, he de decir que nunca había disfrutado tanto que alguien me amenazara de muerte — indicó con un medido toque de arrogancia

— Disculpa la escenita, es que no estaba en mi mejor momento, y entonces inuyasha decidió hacerme rabiar, no es que sea muy difícil— esta chica tenía algo diferente, y eso comenzaba a gustarle

Desvió su dorado mirar hacia el perro que ya se había sentado muy entretenido disfrutando de la función que el mismo había hecho, le pareció que sería justo comprarle cinco kilos de sabrosa comida por lo que hizo por él

— Para nada, no hay absolutamente nada que disculpar encanto, por ver a una hermosura como tú no hay queja alguna— dijo cambiando su mirada hacia ella, mientras que la veía de arriba abajo, definitivamente esa mujer debía de ser modelo, no recordaba haber visto a alguien tan hermoso

—Gracias— decidio que era momento de poner manos a la obra

— iba camino a un café, ¿por qué no me acompañas y así puedes terminar de disculparte? —

Sus ojos lo vieron sorprendidos por un par de segundos, para luego asentir

— seria un placer, dame cinco minutos para guardar al mastodonte de al lado y nos vamos— acepto la oferta y luego camino por el pasillo hacia el ascensor seguida por el can y por él, mientras se recreaba con la vista de su hermoso trasero.

Sin darse cuenta por supuesto, de la glacial mirada que le tiraba el cuadrúpedo de atrás

Si ese humano se metía demasiado en su territorio, sabría lo que significaba la palabra

_Tortura _

* * *

><p>El vestuario de ambos y el brasier estan en mi perfil.<p>

Pense que seria bueno dar la perspectiva de inuyasha, espero les haya gustado, la prox si es una continuacion

disculpen problemas ortograficos, soy mala en eso

muchicimas gracias a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un hermoso comentario(alejandra,,carmen taisho,sarin 1227,phazonwarrior 05, lorena, coneja,mauge, setsuna 17), chicas de verdad se los agradesco.

besos


	3. Fases de un plan

**El mangaso de Inuyasha muy a mi pesar no me pertenece , solo esta loca historia me pertenece **

* * *

><p><strong>Fases de un plan <strong>

Se dio cuenta, en una sorpresa grata de que su apartamento solo quedaba a tres pisos por debajo del de él.

La chica entro y le pidió pasara hasta la sala y se sentara para esperarla, se sorprendió cuando el perro paso con absoluta confianza escaleras arriba detrás de su hermosa dueña, aunque empezaba a darle la impresión que más que su ama "Inuyasha" la veía como su _mami. _

Era la primera vez que veía a una chica tener a una mascota con el triple del peso que ella y menos aun había pasado antes por sus ojos una mujer que tuviera tanto dinero ( porque tenía que tener buena posición social para vivir en esos apartamentos), y se viera tan femenina, tener un perro más grande que su mano, según lo que había visto- que era mucho teniendo en cuenta que cambiaba de mujer con si de calcetines se tratara- las féminas preferían tener esos raros espécimen de cuadrúpedos antes, que como él lo llamaba, un perro de verdad.

Pero no importaba, eso la hacía diferente del montón, y eso le agradaba, de cierta forma, sin notarlo siquiera, ya estaba cansado de las constantes víboras que lo rodeaban, había llegado a pensar que ninguna era diferente, eventualmente se equivocó.

El gran y majestuoso piano adyacente en la hermosa sala le sorprendió en demasía, era casi perfecto y en definitiva le llamaba a sentarse en el y pasar días enteros tocando

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el nombrado animal se devolvió tras sus pasos bajando las escalecerás y sentándose justo frente a él lo vio fijamente durante unos minutos y en ese momento sin saber por qué a pesar de saber que era un absurdo sintió que el perro lo estaba analizando con una traviesa mirada.

Después de unos extraños pero significativos segundos se volteo hacia lo que creía él era la cocina mientras analizaba el alto de la alacena como si quisiera saltar sobre ella, era como si por alguna razón hubiera algo allí que él quisiera alcanzar.

Escuchó unos lentos pasos bajando y se fijo que de las escaleras venia saliendo kagome con un sencillo vestido blanco veraniego y unos zapatos de tacón bajo parecidos a los de una bailarina del mismo color su cabello suelto como antes pero claramente peinado cuidadosamente haciendo que los rizos en las puntas se viesen más bonitos, sin nada más que un ligero brillo en los labios ella casi tenía una luz propia iluminando todo a su alrededor

Se olvido por minutos de la extraña actitud del perro, su mente solo podía procesar la imagen que tenia al frente.

-estoy li-lista- tartamudeo ella al ser presa del cuidadoso escáner que era la mirada de Inuyasha

Salieron del apartamento ambos un tanto nerviosos

* * *

><p>Coloco sus patas delanteras en la repisa y con sus cuatro extremidades tomo impulso hacia arriba de tal forma que su hocico por poco llega a su tan anhelada meta.<p>

Repitió el proceso por unas cinco veces más en cada una poniendo más esfuerzo hasta por fin a la sexta repetición pudo tomar el objeto de su ilusión.

El frasquito rodo por el suelo al caer por obra de su hocico y vio con satisfacción su logro, su sonrisa traviesa mostrándose otra vez.

_Fase uno: listo_

* * *

><p>Salieron del recibidor del edificio, el con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, ella bastante nerviosa por el dios griego que tenia al lado.<p>

Inuyasha no era estúpido, tampoco "excesivamente celoso" (honestamente, eso no se lo cree ni el mismo) el punto era que se había dado cuenta de las lascivas miradas que le lanzaban la mayoría de la población masculina a "su" cita y por alguna razón que no entendía ni se molestaba en entender, esto al muchacho de negros cabellos le molestaba sobre manera, no lo entendía por la sencilla y llana razón de que a él nunca le había importado que los hombre babearan por sus conquistas, en primera porque le hacía sentir mejor sobre los demás, es decir, siempre tenía las "mas dotadas" por decirlo de alguna manera, y en segunda por que no tenía un pelo de tonto, sabia que la mayoría de las mujeres con las que salía se acostaban con cualquiera guapo y con dinero, y eso de alguna forma era una de las cosas que buscaba en una mujer, así no se comprometía.

Pero aquí estaba, con una creciente furia en su interior solo por que los hombres miraban a una persona que por muy preciosa que fuera acababa de conocer.

Y tal vez por la costumbre o tal vez por sus confusos pensamientos Inuyasha no se daba cuenta que en cambio la población femenina le lanzaban miradas a él, por ende tampoco del cambio repentino en el semblante de la pelinegra a su lado

Si bien tampoco era algo nuevo para kagome que la gente en la calle le mirara demasiado, así como también era algo normal que miraran a sus pocas y contadas citas más de lo debido, a ella no le hacía gracia la constante mirada lujuriosa que el sexo femenino le enviaban al sexy chico a su lado, dejando claro por supuesto que ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo cuando lo había visto

Llegaron al café y pidieron una mesa para dos, mientras la pelinegra intentaba ignorar a la muy solicita mesera, demasiado para su gusto.

Y charlaron, se conocieron, el supo que ella pertenecía a ese tétrico mundo de lo que era el diseño, ella se entero que tenía ante sí, a uno de los genios Taisho, como mucha gente los llamaban, aun allí lejos de su ciudad Inu no Taisho era - junto a sus hijos - muy reconocido. Kagome exteriorizo su temor a la oscuridad, que le encantaba practicar lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, que su comida favorita eran todas las delicadeces que un francés pudiera crear, que a pesar de su trabajo le gustaba vestir ropas cómodas y odiaba a las exorbitantes modelos. Inuyasha le habló de su gusto por la música clásica, del hecho de que odiaba el dulce y por el contrario el sabor de la comida agridulce de Italia era su predilecta, que su deporte favorito- como todo hombre- era el soccer y muy por encima de su posición social siempre había sido muy sencillo, le gustaba vivir la vida de forma práctica.

Se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de cosas en común que tenían, su gusto por la música era muy parecido sino igual, Beethoven y Debussy predominaban, el saber tocar piano y componer también entraba dentro de sus comunes gustos, a ambos le encantaban los animales y así seguía una larga lista

Por supuesto, tampoco escaseaban los puntos en diferencia, Inuyasha callado y reservado invocaba a la perfección, la imagen de un empresario digno de cualquier cosa, el fuego y pasión que desbordaba de su cuerpo era contrarrestado con la seria y fría mirada de sus iris, Kagome por el contrario parecía estar llena de tan solo dulzura y ternura, desbordaba un aura pura de bondad que encandilaba a todos con tan solo una sonrisa, ella sin ser tan callada ni reservada, le tocaba sacar las palabras del chico, una misión que en verdad no le molestaba en lo absoluto, claro sin llegar nunca a parlotear, odiaba hacer eso y en consonancia el odiaba que lo hicieran.

Se sentían extraños, era sumamente raro encontrar a alguien y en menos de tres horas de conocerse estar tan bien en su presencia, parecían encajar a la perfección, casi como un rompecabezas que, hallando sus piezas poco a poco, había conseguido completarse.

Porque el amor no se comparte con una persona con tus mismos ideales o con tus mismas pasiones, el sentimiento solo puede surgir si son tan iguales como diferentes para poder completarse, para poder ser la mitad perdida del otro.

* * *

><p>Llevo el frasquito a su <em>guarida <em>para poder introducirse nuevamente a la cocina.

Necesitaba abrir esa extraña cavidad de madera a los que los dos patas le llamaban ¿gavetis?, para sacar la superficie dura que usaban para alimentarse con esa rara comida.

Nunca entendería por qué no simplemente comían en el piso, eran tan raros.

Pero lo importante era llegar a la primera "como se llame", según sus recuerdos era allí donde se encontraba la superficie blanca.

Volvió a pararse en dos patas y mientras apoyaba una pata a la parte de arriba con la otra intentaba abrir el artefacto, por fin después de unos minutos la cosa rodo haciendo ese extraño sonido y él pudo meter su hocico para sacar la superficie que usaban para comer los humanos.

_Fase dos: lista_

* * *

><p>- yo puedo pagar- refunfuño haciendo un adorable mohín, ¿por qué era tan terca?<p>

- yo lo hare- no iba a dejar que pagase ella ¿es que se había vuelto loca?, tal vez cambiara de mujeres digamos que repetidamente, pero ante todo era una caballero, su madre le había enseñado que una mujer, sin importar cual, se merecía un buen trato, y Kagome menos que menos iba a ser la excepción,

Aunque le resultara algo un tanto raro que ella insistiera en pagar, la mayoría de las mujeres estaban felices de que se les pagaran todos los caprichos, no importaba cuánto dinero tuvieran, si había alguien que les pusiera la billetera a la mano ellas lo gozaba lo mejor que podían con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero claro la chica a su lado en poco menos de dos horas le había demostrado lo diferente que era

-pero ¿por qué?, no es justo, yo comí yo pago, no es necesario que pagues todo tú, es mas vamos a hacer algo, que tal si yo pago esta vez y tu pagas la siguiente, además así tienes una escusa para volverme a ver- termino con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por su inminente victoria, no sabía cómo había tenido la fuerza para decir eso pero no se arrepentía a pesar de sentir sus mejillas casi quemándose

No pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de Kagome _lista, divertida y directa, _por supuesto que la vería de nuevo, esa mujer le gustaba y mucho, pero si creía que le iba a ganar con eso estaba muy equivocada

- cariño, claro que nos volveremos a ver, eso lo puedes tener por seguro, pero tanto esta vez como la que venga pagare yo – no estaba contento con dejar que ella pagara ninguna de las veces que estuvieran juntos

- pero…- la melodía de su teléfono corto la queja que estaba próxima a hacerle- alo, ah hola,¡ Dios lo había olvidado por completo!- su cara expreso sorpresa- no, está bien, ya salgo para allá- corto la llamada y volvió a guardar el pequeño aparato en su bolso

- tengo que irme, fue un placer pasar este rato contigo, por esta vez te dejare ganar, pero yo pagare la cena en mi departamento, a las nueve, te espero, hare algo ligero- puede que no tuviera mucha experiencia en el ámbito pero ese hombre no se le iba a escapar, estaba decidido, no importa lo directa que tuviera que ser

- ¿me dejas ganar?, ok como digas, pero llevare el vino-

- nos vemos- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, y salió casi corriendo del lugar, ¿Cómo había podido decir todas esas cosas?, ¿qué había pasado con la timidez? _se fue al caño, cuando viste a ese papacito _respondió la voz en su cabeza ay por Dios se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida y no conforme con eso, ahora hablaba sola, ¿qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?.

Llevo su mano a donde sus labios habían tocado su piel, su mejilla todavía ardía bajo su mano, gracias a Dios ella había salido casi corriendo del lugar, porque si no, no se habría hecho responsable de sus actos.

No sabía que le estaba sucediendo, nunca había sido puro ni de acciones y mucho menos de pensamientos, pero había pasado dos horas inventando las treinta diferentes situaciones en las que tenían sexo desenfrenado y se asombraba de lo que alcanzaba su imaginación, lo cual hablando de Inuyasha Taisho era asombroso.

Y cuanta fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que no tenía un balón sobre la cabeza totalmente lleno de aire como él estaba acostumbrado a ver, era muy inteligente con una extraña mezcla de dulzura con cinismo y sarcasmo, simplemente _diferente_ era la palabra para descubrirla, claro aun mas grande fue su asombro al oír que no era modelo sino dueña de unas de las marcas de ropa que su hermana más le obligaba a usar, y por lo que sabía una de las más exitosas.

¿Quien la estaría llamando, para que corriera a su encuentro tan rápidamente?, podría ser su jefe _ella no tiene jefe, _en ese caso una amiga _no hubiese salido casi corriendo si fuera una amiga _o un… novio, el solo pensarlo hizo que su sangre hirviera y un desconocido sentimiento brotara en su interior, ahora que lo pensaba exactamente igual al que sintió cuando los hombres no paraban de verla, _celos. _Deja de pensar en eso, -no puedes permitirte esto recuérdalo- se dijo a sí mismo, la última vez que lo hizo no salió muy bien parado, no quería pensar más en eso, no lo ponía de buen humor y darle vueltas no le daría la respuesta.

Decidió que era hora de buscar el vino que llevaría.

* * *

><p>Encendió el auto lo más rápido que pudo luego de que llego al estacionamiento privado del edificio en donde vivía. Sango iba a matarla y estaba en su derecho, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?, su amiga se lo había estado recordando toda la semana y ella venia y lo olvidaba por irse a coquetear con un desconocido, un hermoso desconocido, un muy bello y sexy ya no tan desconocido chico… Inuyasha- suspiro- casi le había gritado que quería otra cita, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?, por supuesto ese era el problema; no estaba pensando. Pero por eso ahora lo vería de nuevo, sencillamente debería dejar de pensar más seguido, daba buenos resultados.<p>

Llego al lugar donde debería haber estado hace media hora, para encontrarse con una terrorífica Sango

- en el nombre de Dolce&Gabbana dime que estabas teniendo sexo con Vin Diesel o algo casi tan importante como eso para que dejes embarcada a tu mejor amiga, de no ser así tu muerte será lenta- un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sabia de lo que era capaz la castaña, y eso era de temer

- no estaba teniendo sexo con nadie- lamentablemente- pero estaba tomando un café con alguien aun más sexy que Vin Diesel- ella también la había hecho esperar bastante cuando estaba haciendo cosas no aptas para menores con su hermano

- ¿Qué Vin Diesel, estás segura?, ¿es eso posible?, aparte de Miroku claro, si me lo presentas, puede que te perdone, pero haremos una excursión especial a Victoria Secret's- dijo todo sin respirar, a veces le asombraba lo hiperactiva que su amiga y colega podría llegar a ser

Después de comprar lo que se pondría en la noche y… muchas otras cosas que no necesitaría pero que según su cuñada eran precisas para sobrevivir, ni modo, con Sango era si o si, y si por si acaso había una tercera opción era sí. Iban hacia el descapotable azul eléctrico de la castaña llenas de bolsas por todos lados, a veces se preguntaba cómo era capaz de comprar tantas cosas en menos de una hora, simplemente impresionante.

Al final había llegado a su casa con menos de media hora para hacer la cena y alistarse, así que después de condimentos, cubiertos, maquillaje, peines y un par de caídas, estaba lista o… casi rectificó en el espejo al ver que le faltaba uno de sus zarcillos de plata, tal vez se le había caído con todo el apuro.

Volvió la vista al resto de su cuarto intentando encontrar el escurridizo detalle que todavía le faltaba, eran su pendientes favoritos se los había regalado Miroku en un cumpleaños hace como cuatro años, eran importantes no se le podían perder. Se agacho nuevamente intentando esta vez con ayuda de sus manos ver si estaba suelto por debajo de la cama pero al levantar su mirada se encontró con Inuyasha mirándola con esa mirada que le decía "hice algo malo y estoy malditamente orgulloso de ello", agudizo su mirada en él deseando saber que tramaba, pero solo pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando bajo sus ojos hasta sus grades patas donde relucía un pequeño punto plateado ¡su zarcillo!, el muy condenado lo tenía debajo de su gran pata.

Se tiro hacia su can para evitar que saliera corriendo llevándose en el hocico la pequeña prenda, pero no contaba con que el cuadrúpedo en vez de intentar salir corriendo, se lanzaría en pos de ella también, siendo obvio el ganador por la diferencia de pesos, mientras él estaba muy entretenido lamiéndole toda la cara ella le quito poco a poco el zarcillo enganchado en su pata, aunque sin importarle mucho la pérdida del objeto se hecho en sima de ella.

- I… inu…inuyasha me estas asfixiando cariño… se…- aspiro un poco mas de aire -… se buen chico y levántate- él le dio una última lamida y se levanto

Muchas veces se había preguntado cómo era que un perro podía ser tan inteligente como lo era el que tenía en frente, pero nunca encontraba respuesta lógica a su pregunta.

El timbre sonó indicando que el invitado acababa de llegar, y ella estaba llena de baba de perro era imposible pensar que su fiel amigo lo había hecho apropósito, lo sabía, pero era lo que Kagome creía.

El molesto olor del detestable humano le llego de golpe, estaba aquí, casi podría saltar de alegría, pero no era uno de esos desviados sexuales que se hacían llamar "perros", por favor su pata era más grande que sus _adorables_ vecinos, aunque eso no tenía importancia ahora. Todo estaba perfecto.

_Fase tres: lista_

Y sin ningún esfuerzo…

* * *

><p>Disculpas:<p>

Bueno después de mucho tiempo vengo a actualizar y primero que todo, debo disculparme por eso, es solo que estos dos últimos meses no han sido precisamente mis mejores días, no es suficiente excusa pero por lo menos regresé : ) ( no lastimen a la autora )

Nuevamente pido disculpas, esta vez por el detallito o detallote de Sesshomaru, Witemiko5gracias por decírmelo chicas de verdad no se como se me paso un error así, pero ya está arreglado y Yura phi espero esta vez sí puedas darme tu opinión acerca de la historia

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, siento la confusión phazonwarrior05

Ahora agradecimientos : )

Cuando empecé la historia nunca jamás me imagine que fuese a llegar a mas de tres reviews en serio, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, los leo absolutamente todos y por ellos me anime a seguir esta locura mía. (Sigo diciendo que no es justo que me haya perdido a Inuyasha desnudito, Carmen)

Witemiko5 ¡por supuesto que podemos ser amigas querida!

Se que Inuyasha parece un tanto machista con eso de que cree que todas las mujeres somos unas lobas (por no decir otro animal) pero es que el pobre no se a encontrado con una mujer con todas las letras de esa palabra, por otra parte, eh visto que muchos autores utilizan la palabra kami para refrirze a Dios, porque los japoneces asi le llaman, pero a mi me gusta mas Dios, no es importante solo una cuestion de gustos, solo queria que supieran esos detallitos.

Perdonen errores ortográficos

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo

Sean caritativas y caritativos y dejen uno de sus hermosos comentarios


	4. Mierda y más mierda literalmente

Hola, se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo pero les aseguro que no dejare la historia sin final, es solo que estaba bloqueada y nada decente salia de mi cabeza, gracias muchas gracias en verdad por sus reviews los he leido cada uno mas veces de las que puedo recordar y siempre es demasiado gratificante, son unas linduras.

Todos estamos a sabiendas de que inuyasha muy, muy, muy, en verdad muy lamentablemente no es mio, se lo debemos a la diosa de Rumiko Takahashi, siempre amare a esa mujer, pero la trama de esta historia si es completamente de mi autoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Mierda y más mierda… literalmente<strong>

Corrió hacia el baño intentando arreglar el desastre en que se había convertido su cara y poder colocarse rápidamente el endiablado zarcillo responsable de su "pequeño" accidente mientras el timbre seguía sonando.

Abrió la llave del lavamanos al tiempo que se veía en el espejo, escaneando que podría hacer con su cara, sin darse cuenta de que la blanca superficie poco profunda del lavabo se empezaba a llenar de agua por un tapón puesto en la cañería.

Sintió algo mojar su pie y se asusto del desastre en su baño, en un arranque de nervios trato de tomar lo mas que pudo del papel de baño y este rodo hasta caer en el escusado, tomo el trapeador lo paso rápidamente por el piso, cerró la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el recibidor, del excusado se ocuparía después, solo tenía que asegurarse de que su querido invitado no entrara al baño.

En el trayecto de su corta pero apresurada carrera poco y nada fue lo que pudo hacer por su cara con ayuda de solo sus manos.

Tomo el pomo de la gran puerta que diese la bienvenida a su casa y saludo con un beso y abrazo a Inuyasha quien estaba a su parecer mucho más guapo que en la tarde, ataviado con una camisa entre casual y elegante y un pantalón holgado que no hacia dejar de ver sus musculosas piernas. Su perfume le dio de lleno en la cara y el aroma masculino hizo que la mente se le quedara en blanco por unos momentos.

—Hola, de nuevo— saludo el de ojidorado mientras esperaba que la chica volviera en sí, omitiendo claro, que él también se había quedado prendado de su olor además que se veía exquisita con el pequeño short y la camisa de seda que hacia resaltar sus curvas, agradeció en silencio que esta vez no fuesen salir a un lugar público.

—Hola—apenas pudo salir de su trance, debía dejar de actuar como una tonta—adelante— dijo mientras se echaba a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—La comida ya va a estar lista— hizo saber con una sonrisa, para adentrarse en la cocina y revisar la pasta que se estaba cociendo.

….

Pudo apreciar el contonear de las caderas de la chica, una hermosa vista debía agregar.

La pelinegra salió nuevamente a la sala, para sentarse justo al lado de él en el gran sillón.

La duda y "algo mas" lo seguían recorriendo después de lo del café, tenía que sacarse la espina, además el siempre había sido muy directo así que, ¿por qué no ir al grano?

— Me dejaste casi hablando solo en el café— era una oración sencilla corta y directa, incriminatoria casi.

Sabía a lo que quería llegar pero, ¿no tenia por que darle la respuesta tan fácil o sí?

—Quieres saber ¿por qué? —preguntó siguiéndole la corriente.

— No, quiero saber por quien—por unos minutos se quedo viéndole la cara como una retrasada, ¿era así de posesivo?, wau el hombre sí que no compartía.

— Fui con una amiga, que estuvo a punto de matarme por llegar tarde a nuestra cita infaltable de "usemos toneladas de dinero en kagome", ya sabes consiste en perder millones en ropa demasiado delicada para mí— explique riendo por las ocurrencias de mi mejor amiga.

— no creo que haya algo demasiado delicado para ti- le dijo sonriendo dulcemente, en ese momento su mirada se nublo, de pronto, todo era nebuloso, no fue consciente de nada, su mente solo repetía como disco rayado la sonrisa que él le acababa de dar, dejo de escuchar lo que le decía, no podía aunque quisiera -quizás para la próxima podría ser yo el que "use toneladas de dinero en Kagome" —

—Aja— dijo distante, perdida en su sonrisa, en sus ojos.

Diez segundos después…

— ¿Qué?, no no no, ¿estás loco?, ya es suficiente con una persona al mismo tiempo, tú no te vas a poner de su parte también— el muy desgraciado la había deslumbrado solo para salirse con la suya.

Justo después de que ella terminara de decir todo eso sin siquiera respirar, Inuyasha no puedo más que estallar en carcajadas, ¿de qué demonios se reía?, un momento… se había dado cuenta de su deslumbramiento, haaa que vergüenza, los colores se le subieron al rostro con la llegada del entendimiento, se estaba burlando de ella.

—No me parece gracioso—su susurro fastidiado apenas y se escucho sobre la grave carcajada.

Nunca había visto a alguien que se viera tan hermoso solo con el hecho de orinarse de la risa, de hecho poniendo eso en una oración sonaba un tanto ilógico, pero él se veía extremadamente bien haciendo todo, o por Dios estaba que babeaba por una persona que apenas había conocido, era patética, casi se pierde de nuevo en su turbia mente , pero no que quería pasar vergüenza con él o mejor dicho no quería pasar _**más **_vergüenza con él, _imagínatelo sacándose los mocos _le dijo la voz en su conciencia, la imagen se hizo en su mente, no, seguí siendo sexy, _maldición no quería convertirse en una pervertida_.

— es solo que te vez sexy enojada— explico como si hablara del clima en vez de lo que en verdad había hecho; detonar una bomba en el delicado estado de ánimo de la pobre chica, en su vida se había puesto muchas metas casi imposibles de alcanzar para ella pero el no babear por él aun cuando se encontraba en frente suyo era por mucho la más difícil, como se suponía que le decía eso tan fácilmente, por Dios , casi no podía con los colores en su cara, no le tenía nada que envidiar a un tomate.

Vio la sucesión de cambios en el rostro de la chica con solo haber pronunciado esa simple frase, bueno el no era tan inocente, desde hace unas horas ya se había dado cuenta de la interesante cualidad que tenia kagome de sonrajarse por cualquier cosa mas sim embargo la hacia ver tan inocente e ingenua que le daban ganas de abrazarla y protegerla de todo, le gustaba en demasía ese sonrojo pero no fue solo por eso su comentario, solo dijo la verdad se veía endemoniadamente bien cuando se enojaba, pasaba de ser la linda y tierna niña rojita a un gatito intentando ser tigre, simplemente una cajita de sorpresas.

Decidió salirse por la tangente y fue a servir la cena pero después de que sirviera el primer plato, un olor llego a sus fosas nasales, un olor que ella definitivamente identificaba pero se decía a si misma que no podía ser, un olor asqueroso, nauseabundo, ¡oh por Dios, olía a mierda!

Corrió como una fugitiva a la sala, donde vio la imagen de su perro defecando justo ante los ojos de Inuyasha, ¿es que siempre tenía que pasarle cosas así?, ok una cosa era que tuviera una suerte de mierda figurativamente, pero lo que faltaba era que le lloviera encima.

Permaneció unos minutos simplemente observando el regalo que su mascota le había hecho, no podía reaccionar, y en verdad no quería voltear y verle la cara a Inuyasha, ¿qué le iba a decir, "lo siento, no fue mi intención que el perro prácticamente te cagara la cara"?, el hombre más sexy de la tierra iba a salir huyendo de ella.

Calma…calma…respira…respira…calma de nuevo. Tomo el todo el valor que tenia (el que todavía Inuyasha no había cagado, literalmente) y volteo con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, tan mentirosa que sentía que le habían inyectado botox por todas partes, vio a Inuyasha con los labios hechos una línea de lo tensos que estaban, para ese momento era obvio que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas detener la carcajada que salía sin permiso de su boca.

—Está bien, suéltalo— le dijo con un suspiro, no había terminado de decir esa frase cuando Inuyasha ya estaba rodando por el piso riéndose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que el canino había dejado la habitación en el mismo momento que había terminado de dejar su "regalo", y se dirigía con un plato cuyo interior brillaba por el raro liquido transparente que allí se hallaba.

El chico pudo, después de unos instantes, tranquilizarse un poco, mientras ella esperaba no pacientemente.

—Lo siento—apenas pudo decir con la respiración agitada el pelinegro— es que, en serio ¿no te da risa? — le pregunto muy risueño.

—Me puedes explicar en qué contexto esto debería de darme risa— la chica con los brazos en jarra lo miraba enfurruñada, y para ser sinceros a él le recordó mas a una niña berrinchuda que a una mujer enojada, no supo porque eso en vez de molestarle le pareció lo más tierno del mundo.

—oh vamos, no me digas que te enojaste- el humor en sus ojos era clara señal de que nunca se había tenido que enfrentar a una Kagome enojada, solo su hermano y Sango sabían lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser.

—ammm — dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla y viendo hacia arriba haciendo que pensaba— déjame ver, mi perro llena de mierda mi apartamento públicamente mientras tú te ríes, agradece que no es tu culpa, porque sino el origen de este fatídico olor quedaría mucho mas reconocible que tu—no estaba en su mejor humor pero ¿quién podía culparla?

—No es para tanto— su sonrisa dejo de ser divertida, su mirada distaba mucho de ser burlona—todos los perros lo hacen, no pareces la clase de chica que se pone histérica solo por eso— se iba acercando cada vez más y más, y sintió que de un momento a otro no era él precisamente el que debía escapar.

—No estoy histérica—tartamudee sin sentido aparente, al menos no para mi, solo podía ser consciente del hombre que tenía enfrente y de lo que quería hacer este.

— ¿a no? — Eso tenía que ser una pregunta retorica porque ella ya no encontraba la conciencia suficiente para poder inhalar una frase coherente.

—porque a mí me parece que si—

— ¿aja? —ok eso si fue humillante, idiota se dijo a sí misma.

—Sí, ¿y sabes cuál es la mejor forma de calmar a una histérica?— a estas alturas ya la tenía acorralada entre la pared y él, y sinceramente ya había perdido la habilidad de hablar sin decir estupideces sin sentido, estaba perdida una vez más en sus ojos y su sonrisa.

— ¿cu-cual? — tartamudeo vergonzosamente.

El aludido no respondió, al parecer decidió que acciones valen más que mil palabras y arremetió contra su boca. El beso era un poco más que apasionado y totalmente dominante de parte del ojidorado su lengua se movía sin piedad sobre la suya, la mano en su nuca y luego en su cintura hablaban de lo imposible que iba a ser huir de él (no era como que si ella lo fuese a intentar de todas formas) , el bienestar y placer que le embargo en ese momento era impresionante, no era como si nunca hubiera besado, era solo que este era diferente, las emociones que la embargaron eran diferentes, pero todo lo bueno acaba y las necesidades humanas se impusieron sobre el placer _gran y magnánimo __**placer**_ diría ella.

— Yo yo yo… — oh mierda ¿es que no podría decir nada interesante en su vida?, la sonrisa socarrona que había en el rostro de Inuyasha le decía que se estaba burlando de su cuelgue mental, honestamente ella misma se burlaría de ella, patética.

—… tu tendrás una cita mañana conmigo sin derecho a réplica— la interrumpió antes de que se pudiera seguir hundiendo a sí misma.

— Yo tengo que ir a servir la mesa— y salió corriendo de ahí como si el diablo la estuviera persiguiendo, aunque si era el diablo, ella quería arder en las tormentosas llamas del inframundo.

Por fin llego a la seguridad de su cocina y pudo respirar tranquilamente.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, inhala, exhala, ok perfecto ahora que no le temblaban las piernas y podía moverse sería buena idea intentar servir la cena.

Se acerco a la alacena y volvió a tomar el cuchillo y Dios quisiera que esta vez pudiera terminar sin ninguna sorpresa, sirvió el primero y luego el segundo distraídamente, un poco de ensalada, lo puso en la bandeja y saco la botella del carísimo vino que el chico había traído, estaba segura de que se llevaría fenomenal con Sango y es que solo a gente como ellos se les ocurre gastar tanto dinero en cosas insustanciales y fácilmente prescindibles, eran unos exagerados.

Se olvido de sus pensamientos y emprendió marcha hacia el comedor, pero cuando estaba a punto de servir hubo algo que no se le paso del todo, juraría que ella había puesto otro plato, pero bueno estaba muy despistada y luego de ese beso su mente no era para nada confiable.

….

Todo estaba como tenía que estar, su olfato súper desarrollado se lo decía.

…

Pasaron la cena en una amena charla, no hablaron mas del beso, ninguno de los dos saco el tema y simplemente hicieron caso omiso a pesar de que para ambos había significado mucho más que un simple beso; el ojidorado no quería ir demasiado rápido, la chica simplemente no podía tocar el tema sin tener una combustión espontanea así que por su bien mental y físico era mejor no hacerlo, agradeció en silencio el que él no insistiera en ello.

Inuyasha estaba más que sorprendido, la comida estaba en verdad deliciosa pensó que nunca diría algo como lo iba a decir pero el platillo podría competir con uno de su madre, era algo que Izayoi no debía de saber bajo ningún concepto por supuesto, mas sin embargo, en ese momento su mente solo podía recordar el beso, el no era una persona precisamente inocente, de hecho de eso no tenía nada, había besado a demasiadas mujeres en demasiadas partes, sin embargo el placer que había sentido en aquellas ocasiones no se comparaba con lo que había sentido en ese momento y eso le empezaba a dar miedo, se había jurado a si mismo que todas tenían que ser iguales, ninguna especial, pero esta peculiar muchacha en menos de un día había doblegado su voluntad, volteo a verla, se veía tan hermosa recogiendo todo, con su delicado seño fruncido en señal de atención, para no caerse o enredarse con algo, si ya le había hablado de su extraña habilidad de caerse en una superficie plana, le invadió la ternura y pensó que se estaba volviendo muy homosexual, pero en verdad esa chica sacaba la parte no tan negra de él.

Un pequeña puntada en la cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos, empezaba a marearse un poco, y ¿desde cuándo había tanto calor en la habitación?, algo andaba mal, porque ya no había una sino tres kagomes, su estomago empezó a dar vueltas un esperal se formo, una vuelta, dos vueltas, tres vueltas, y ya no pudo mas salió corriendo al baño como si su vida dependiera de ello, no vio nada no sintió nada, tan solo se bajo los pantalones como si una rubia despampanante lo estuviera esperando y se sentó en el retrete sintiendo la liberación, _diarrea _eso era lo que había pasado, un diarrea crónica que hacía que se sus tripas se retorcieran y su estomago gritara en agonía, un chorro fuerte y uniforme salía de su trasero, Dios mío qué demonios había pasado, el baño no podía oler más agradable _sar-cas-mo_ por amor al santo, parecía que habían dejado un perro muerto por tres años pudriéndose en el lugar.

La pelinegra que había escuchado todo el alboroto producido por la pequeña carrera que había emprendido el chico fue rápidamente en a ver lo que había pasado, cuan grande fue su sorpresa que no pudo terminar de acercarse al baño cuando un olor mucho peor del nauseabundo que había olido antes le pego con fuerza en todo el rostro, se tambaleo un poco, pero el impacto inicial que le produjo el olor quedo en segundo lugar cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba su invitado y lo que estaba haciendo allí, o sea era su baño el mismo que minutos antes de abrirle al chico había quedado completamente tapado y lleno de agua, mierda y mas mierda literalmente.

Por fin había terminado, su estomago había desechado hasta lo que no tenia pero por lo menos se sentía mejor, alargo su mano hacia el lugar en donde debería estar el papel y se asusto al no encontrar más que aire, ¡¿qué mierda? , había alguien allá arriba que le odiaba de eso estaba seguro, intentó buscar a los alrededores por si encontraba algo que le salvara la vida y solo encontró un cosa, no, no no y no, no podía hacer eso, pero tampoco podía dejar su hermoso culo cubierto de mierda, lo pensó, podría comprarle la tienda donde había comprado ese para que no sintiera la perdida, pero ya habría pasado la vergüenza más grande de su vida, tenía que hacer algo y lo tenía que hacer ya así que sin más tomo el delicado pañuelo para la cara con un bonito grabado bordado y lo acerco hacia la zona deseada… de una cosa estaba seguro, se iba a arrepentir de esto toda su vida.

— Inuyasha— le gritaba la muchacha desde el otro lado tocando ligeramente la puerta.

No le quiso responder, está bien era un cobarde y algún día tendría que salir de allí, pero quería que fuera más tarde que temprano, así que asumiendo su temprana muerte por exceso de vergüenza hiso lo único que podía hacer…

—Inuyasha, escúchame por ningún motivo vayas a…—el sonido de la palanca siendo jalada la callo, AHORA SI QUE IBA A HABER MIERDA, pensó desesperada.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, el agua en vez de bajar en el retrete como debía haber hecho empezó a subir, ¿Qué demonios, y ahora qué?, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todo el papel que debería haber estado para poderse limpiar estaba sumergido en el inodoro, en una palabra _genial_, así que sencillamente se desbordo y lleno todo el blanco piso de _eso_.

Eso no estaba en sus planes, pensó el canino, cuando vio el agua de dudosa composición que salía del baño, pero… sí que le venía como anillo a la garra, ja y los humanos dicen que los perros era los estúpidos.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Kagome solo se repetía una frase

_Mierda y mas mierda… literalmente_

* * *

><p>Bueno mis amores estamos a un capi del final ya falta muy poco.<p> 


	5. Recuerdos y presente

Se que es bastante tiempo, no hay excusa, pero aquí esta el 5to capitulo de esta historia que debía haber tenido solo tres.

* * *

><p>Sintió el calor del sol reflejar en su cara intentando llamarlo de la inconsciencia.<p>

Normalmente hubiese mandando todo al carajo y se hubiese vuelto a acostar pero era lunes y había que trabajar, claro que las ganas de dormir no eran escasas y el pequeño cuerpo abrazado a él no lo hacía más fácil.

La azabache cabellera negra se deslumbraba aun a pesar del desastre de las sabanas blancas, y un leve olor a jazmines llenaba la habitación.

Sonrió, levantarse así todas las mañanas era una de las más grandes bendiciones en su vida, no importaba si tenía que ir a trabajar, no importaba tener que pelear con el sueño, por ver a su pequeña todos los días, todo era por ella y para él eso era más que suficiente razón para tomar fuerzas y pararse de la cama.

Recordó la noche anterior, cada detalle, cada roce, cada beso, su mirada se iba oscureciendo con cada pensamiento, su sonrisa se torno en esa torcida que su esposa tanto amaba, algunas personas creían en eso que el tiempo elimina todo, que en el amor en algún momento la rutina gana, que hasta la más fuerte pasión sucumbe al día a día, pero él aun estaba tan seguro como hace quince años que esa era la mujer de su vida, la amaba más que a nada y jamás se cansaría de ella, era estúpida la sola posibilidad, la infidelidad no era una opción para él y no solo por mero formalismo, o para no tener la conciencia llena de remordimientos, era simplemente porque desde que conoció a la hermosa niña de al lado no había volteado a ver a otra mujer no podía, ninguna le atraía.

Adentró su mano en el lote de sabanas para empezar a acariciar su pequeña y suave espalda de arriba abajo, lentamente, tan solo tocarla sintió como se estremeció, sonrió aun mas, le encantaba saber cómo reaccionaba a él, siempre había sido demasiado sensible aun recordaba su primera noche juntos.

Flash black

La ansiedad lo estaba matando, se sentía encerrado en el pequeño cubículo del ascensor mientras bajaba para poder entrar a la limosina que lo esperaba afuera.

¿Y si se acobardaba? ¿Y si se daba cuenta de que él no era suficiente para ella?, porque si, hacía tres meses se había decidido por pedirle a su hermosa y perfecta novia que uniera su vida a él para siempre más comúnmente llamado matrimonio, y ella encantada y dentro de lagrimas de felicidad, frente al mar y su hermoso crepúsculo le había dicho con toda la euforia del momento que si, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, fue el momento más dichoso de su vida, solo tenían un año de noviazgo, pero no necesitaban de mas para saber que eran el uno para el otro.

Sango se había encargado de casi todo, cumpliendo perfecta y milagrosamente en tres meses.

La boda iba a ser la noticia del momento, el dinero no era un problema y él lo había hecho saber desde el primer momento, no pensaría en gastos, para su kagome todo lo mejor, y por supuesto que del bolsillo de la novia no saldría ni un centavo, no importaba si ella hacia pucheros, berreaba o peleaba, todo corría por su cuenta, y sería un gran evento de eso estaba seguro.

Durante doce semanas había estado totalmente emocionado con la simple idea de imaginar a su princesa caminando en un hermoso vestido blanco, puro como ella, y no es que en ese preciso momento no sintiera la alegría bullir en su ser, era solo que ahora se combinaba con el tormentoso miedo de que algo no saliera bien, y no se refería a que las flores no se vieran frescas o que el champagne no estuviese lo suficientemente espumoso, le daba un miedo terrible él solo pensar que pasaría si Kagome se deba cuenta de que él no era lo que la hacía feliz.

—Hombre cálmate, que vas a hacerle un hueco al piso— se burlo Miroku haciendo referencia al constante repiqueteo del pie contra la fina alfombra de la limosina.

Gruño, y le frunció el ceño a su cuñado y mejor amigo, aun que claro no siempre fue así, cuando lo conoció no se habían llevado la mar de bien precisamente, el hombre a su lado no era sobreprotector no, eso era un eufemismo utilizado en Miroku , el era un nuevo nivel en ese ámbito, no lo había terminado de conocer cuando ya lo tenía encima intentando golpearlo, pero no podía culparlo, el también sabía lo que era tener una hermana y no querer que nada ni nadie la toque ni la mire, es razonable, sin embargo, al intentar solo esquivarlo y no golpearlo tuvo que tirarlo al suelo, sonrió, quien creería que ahora eran los mejores amigos.

— ¿ahora sufres de bipolaridad? — Volvió a escuchar el típico tonito burlón de Miroku que parecía nunca acabarse—tienes todo el día gruñendo, y, de repente, sin más, sonríes solo— siguió su _encantador_ amigo, nótese el sarcasmo.

— No jodas idiota, solo me estaba acordando de la espectacular golpiza que te di el día que nos conocimos— volvió a gruñir el pelinegro, ¿que a Miroku nunca le habían enseñado a callar?, ni siquiera por instinto de supervivencia.

— ¿vez? Y ahora vuelves a gruñir, mi querido amigo, mucho me temo que necesitas un psiquiatra, o… ¿es que no puedes vivir sin mi hermanita ni por una noche? — agrego al final de su molesta oración con tono pervertido alzando sugestivamente las cejas.

Inuyasha solo sonrió, si quería encabronarlo, ambos podían jugar ese juego.

— Mi buen amigo siempre dando en el clavo, la costumbre pudo conmigo y simplemente no pude dormir sin kag a mi lado, o debería decir _no_ dormir y ya sabes hacer algunos ejercicios más entretenidos—respondió con sorna.

Los ojos del muchacho cambiaron de un marrón casi dorado a un chocolate fundido, muy parecido a los de su hermana cuando se enojaba, justamente como estaba él ahora mismo.

—No juegues con fuego _compadre_— dijo con un marcado tono de advertencia

— Yo podría decir lo mismo, _amigo_—

Los dos protagonizaron una batalla de miradas donde no habría ganador, rayos y relámpagos sonaron por un segundo y luego silencio…

Después de cincos minutos, grandes risotadas resonaban en el lujoso auto.

— Sabes que esta vez gane yo— comento el ojidorado

—Nunca lo has hecho y tienes que admitirlo— le decía el otro

Esa era la duración de sus terribles peleas, cinco minutos, cuatro, a veces segundos, tanto cuanto se tardaran en darse cuenta cuan ridículas eran las discusiones y acabaran riéndose, eran tontos y lo sabían.

Suspiro sonoramente ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la iglesia y después de la pelea con Miroku podría decir que se sentía mucho más despreocupado, sin embargo, los nervios le seguían atacando.

Por fin el auto se detuvo y pudo observar con claridad la gran entrada de la iglesia adornada con gran cantidad de lilys amarillas y rosas blancas, el contraste de las flores tenia equilibrio con el rojo profundo de la perfecta alfombra, el sello de su madre y Sango era lo que reinaba en el lugar, se habían emocionada tanto con la boda que la novia casi no tuvo chance para elegir.

Tomo valor, salió lentamente del auto se envaro perfectamente y camino hasta el altar, ahora solo faltaba que su futura esposa llegara.

…..

El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, casi no podía creerlo, hoy era el día en que uniría su vida al hombre que amaba y no podía estar más feliz por ello, en la comodidad del auto que la transportaba solo podía pensar en lo que pasaría próximamente estaba rebosante de ansiedad, a su lado Sango enfundada en un modelo rojo sangre con escote corazón, en tafeta roja señido hasta las rodillas, había elegido unos aretes de plata combinando con tacones del mismo color, sus cabellos caían libremente en delicados rizos.

Su madre vestía un sencillo vestido lila de seda, ajustado hasta la línea del busto para luego caer en largas y delicadas ondas , sus sandalias de un morado metálico y zarcillos plata

Izayoi no menos hermosa con un traje azul marino en satén ajustado hasta cintura, el conjunto se complementaba con pendiente y tacos plateados.

Sonrió al recordar cuando cada una llorando le había dado lo que una novia necesitaba, algo viejo; su madre le había dado la gargantilla que uso ella en su boda, algo azul, Sango le regalo un muy coqueto conjunto de ropa interior de un profundo azul marino, algo prestado; su suegra le había prestado una hermosa pulsera que su madre le había regalado y por ultimo algo nuevo donde la sorprendieron con unos pendientes de oro blanco y cristales que no quería saber cuánto habían costado pero aun así hacían juego perfecto con su gargantilla y pulsera todo había sido planeado cuidadosamente, eso era seguro.

De repente el auto de detuvo, volvió su vista hacia la ventana y vio con asombro que ya habían llegado, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, suspiró hondamente, había llegado la hora.

Con el alma en la mano vio como su madrina; Sango, su madre e Izayoi se bajaban todas con sus hermosos vestidos (en mi perfil) para finalmente ser el turno de ella

…..

El tiempo se paro y todo dejo de escucharse, se sintió como hace tres años atrás, cuando la había conocido, la atracción y magnetismo que esa mujer le hacía sentir no cambiaria nunca, su corazón nuevamente dejo de palpitar como aquella ya lejana vez, mientras veía como su princesa venia del brazo de su padre con la música nupcial al fondo, el vestido blanco inmaculado la hacía ver casi irreal, parte de su cabello era tomado en un hermoso tocado alto mientras que debajo iba cayendo en cascada con rizos naturales, sabía que no se merecía tanta perfección, pero que Dios librase a cualquier pobre crédulo que intentara arrebatársela, la sonrisa de idiota en su rostro debía ser grande pero no importaba, ya nada importaba.

La pequeña y tersa mano de su ya casi esposa, fue delicadamente posada sobre la suya, mientras Souta le advertía con la mirada, no era necesario, si alguna vez le hacía daño a su ángel el mismo se suicidaría.

La ceremonia transcurrió normalmente, todo salió perfecto, entre lágrimas de felicidad y sonrisas alegres fue un día para recordar.

La recepción fue poco más que apoteósica, la decoración de tonos dorados y marrones había quedado perfecta.

Luego del vals conmemorativo de la pareja, y de la realización de tradiciones como el ramillete y la liga, casi al amanecer los novios ahora señores Taisho se despidieron para gozar de su noche de bodas.

…

La noche había sido de ensueño, se sentía en una extraña nebulosa, por fin era la señora de Taisho, casi no podía creerlo, ¡Dios! Ese perfecto hombre que le esperaba en la habitación continua era suyo y solo suyo… aun mas importante, lo seria toda la vida.

Se encontraba a temblando como una niña en primer día de escuela sentada en el escusado con el sexy y casi mínimo conjunto azul regalo de su madrina.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, para nadie era un secreto que hoy perdería su virginidad, y obviamente sus conocimientos de estos menesteres se reducían a… pues exactamente a nada.

— amor, ¿estás bien? — se sobresalto con la pregunta proveniente del otro lado de la puerta

Respiro profundo, era tiempo de afrontarlo y solo dejarse llevar, ese hombre era dinamita pura, olvidarse de todo con él nunca había sido difícil.

Poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta para casi caerse con la visión que había del otro lado, Inuyasha en bóxers era para tener una combustión espontanea

Él le sonrió ella perdió la noción del tiempo, el la recorrió con la mirada ella sintió una vertiginosa llama recorrer su cuerpo, el se acerco y ella le salto encima tan fuerte que casi terminan en el piso ambos.

Enredo sus largas piernas desnudas en la fuerte cintura, sus brazos en el cuello masculino y asalto su boca con hambre, el mundo dio vueltas, su mano apretándola hacia si desde la nuca y la otra en la diminuta cintura, las lenguas batallaban por ser la más fuerte, deliciosa pelea que nadie ganaría nunca.

Con pasos torpes se fueron acercando a la gran cama adyacente en la majestuosa habitación, la acostó con delicadeza sobre humana debajo de él, mientras se frotaba contra ella, produciendo fuertes gemidos en ambos.

Recorrió el largo cuello con húmedos besos hasta llegar al valle de sus senos, perfectos como toda su dueña, masajeó uno mientras el otro era atendido por su boca, lamio, mordió, chupo y luego repitió el mismo proceso con el otro, Kagome solo podía retorcerse debajo de él presa del placer que la embargaba.

Le arranco lo poco que quedaba del diminuto conjunto con los dientes y siguió su camino hasta el plano abdomen, jugó con su ombligo un rato, sonrió al sentir como se estremecía SU ahora mujer, siempre había sido suya de todas formas, el papel que habían firmado hoy solo lo hacía legal.

Sus manos vagaron por la longitud de las femeninas piernas, tenía la piel tan suave y tersa, su boca fue y vino sobre la azucarada superficie y luego cuando ya no se pudo contener mas, arremetió contra lo que la haría gritar, tomo su clítoris y el grito de la mujer fue tan fuerte que dudaba el que lo hubieran escuchado en la recepción.

Metió su lengua y la saco, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, Kagome cada vez se mojaba mas, gemía una y otra vez, tomaba su cabeza con las dos manos empujándolo hacia ella como si temiese que fuese a escapar já como si fuese a hacerlo, mordió el clítoris y aumento las embestidas de su lengua, empezó a ayudarse con los dedos.

Sentía que tenía el mundo de cabeza, Inuyasha se estaba comiendo su sexo y solo Dios sabia que nunca había experimentado algo igual, no podía parar de gemir y de gritar su nombre, y por fin sucedió, una fuerte llama se encendió en su vientre bajando con fuerza burbujeante hasta el centro de su placer mientras sentía que todo se nublaba y experimentaba su primer orgasmo.

Su mujer se acababa de venir en su boca y no había probado más perfecto afrodisiaco.

Había tenido un muy placentero orgasmo pero todavía quería mucho mas, tomo la cabeza de Inuyasha y lo llevo hacia si para plantarle el beso más demandante que nunca le había dado, metió su lengua en la boca masculina de un solo tirón mientras que con su otra mano iba bajando lentamente por todo el esculpido cuerpo, sintiendo como se estremecía todo por su paso, hasta que llego donde quería, su pequeña mano tomo con decisión el palpitante miembro, el hombre soltó un pequeño gemido contra sus labios, ella sonrió era su turno.

Hizo que rodaran quedando ella encima y con el control esta vez, empezó a mover su mano lentamente de arriba abajo, la respiración de Inuyasha ya se estaba acelerando, con la otra mano masajeaba su saco mientras su mirada estaba clavada en la de Inuyasha veía como esta se oscurecía lo estaba disfrutando, bajo su boca y beso la punta antes de metérselo todo hasta donde pudiese, el gemido que se escucho en la habitación hizo que ella terminara de mojarse otra vez.

Lo que le estaba haciendo Kagome debería de ser ilegal, lo estaba volviendo loco, pero cuando la chica se metió de un solo tirón su miembro a la boca supo que era su fin, un fuerte gemido escapo de su boca y eso no era respirar estaba hiperventilando, no podía controlar su caderas que quería acompañar a la chica mientras esta tomaba su miembro como una paleta.

Ya no pudo mas volvió a rodar quedando el otra vez al mando la miro a los ojos y con todo el amor que le tenía la penetro de un solo golpe llevándose el himen que la mantenía pura de una vez, no quería prolongar su dolor.

—Lo siento mi amor— le dijo mientras acariciaba su cara esperando que se acostumbrara a él.

El dolor inicial fue fuerte pero cuando su esposo empezó a moverse poco a poco el placer le gano a todo, sentirlo dentro de ella era la sensación más espectacular y placentera que había tenido en su vida.

Las embestidas aceleraron, los gemidos también, ella lo acompañaba en vaivén y llego el momento ambos alcanzaron el cielo juntos.

Fin de flash black

Kagome abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a su esposo viéndola con ese impresionante amor que todavía se profesaban.

—Buenos días preciosa— le deseo mientras la besaba, paro un momento y le dedico esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba— ¿sabes de qué me estaba acordando? — pregunto mientras se posaba sobre ella y la miraba juguetonamente.

— ¿de qué? —le siguió el juego

— De nuestra primera vez juntos— respondió mientras empezaba a bajar por su cuello haciendo un camino de besos— y como que me dieron ganas de reforzar mi recuerdo—

— ¿y cómo lo harás amor? —se empezaba a desconcentrar cuando Inuyasha se acercaba mas y mas a sus senos.

— ¿pues como crees?, reviviéndolo detalle a detalle— termino de decir mientras le plantaba un apasionado beso.

El timbre sonando estrepitosamente hizo que se separaran.

Inuyasha gruño y kagome se conformo con volver a arroparse perezosamente y esperar a que su ojidorado fuese abrir.

Se separo a regañadientes de su mujer y atravesó la gran casa en dirección a la puerta con apenas los pantalones del pijama, ¿Quién carajos molestaba a esas horas de la mañana?

El abrir la puerta le dio la respuesta a una pregunta en su caso casi retorica.

— ¿es que ustedes no tienen vida? — gruño a los dos fastidiosos que estaban en su puerta.

La chica le rodo los ojos en señal de que le importaba una mierda lo que el chico creyera y el hombre simplemente paso como si fuese el dueño del lugar, y quien más hacerle semejantes groserías en su propia casa que Sango y Miroku _su pareja favorita_ si _su maldita pareja favorita_.

Era impresionante como la vida te prepara las cosas, quien iba a pensar que el misterioso novio de Sango el cual presentó a sus padres un día en el que convenientemente él no estaba, era nada más y nada menos que el idiota de Miroku, porque sí, Sango era su pequeña hermana ¡y en las manos de que pervertido vino a quedar!

Flash black

Su mano repiqueteaba constantemente contra el volante mientras su mirada se distraía varias veces hacia su azabache copiloto.

— ¿me puedes repetir otra vez la razón por la cual no estamos tomando un sabroso almuerzo en la playa? —se estaba exasperando, pero él quería irse con su Kag a la playa y vienen y le frustran los planes.

Kagome sonrió condescendientemente algo que había descubierto hacia cuando trataba de convencerlo, era el primer paso — porque tu hermana a la que desde que llegaste a esta ciudad no le has dedicado nada de tiempo, te llamo para invitarte a comer y de paso presentarte a su novio que nada más y nada menos viene a ser su prometido y tu todavía no lo conoces, así que no hay replica vamos a ir a comer con Sango— porque sí lo único que sabía de la hermana de Inuyasha era que se llamaba como su amiga, el ojidorado no había querido decirle más con la excusa de que "prefería que la conociese ella misma".

Hacía dos semanas que se habían conocido, y el curso que tenía su relación en esos momentos era incierto, pues ambos sentían se conocían de mucho más tiempo, a pesar de los pocos días que llevaban juntos congeniaban muy bien. Aun después de algunos incidentes que todavía no tenían una explicación muy clara.

Había un compromiso implícito en esa "relación" los dos sabían muy bien que no iban buscando amistad, así como kagome había dejado muy claro que no era mujer de jueguitos, y si su actitud no era suficiente la de su cuadrúpedo amigo le había dejado claro a Inuyasha que mejor se comportaba, no es como que el joven estuviese pensando en una cosa parecida tampoco.

Y hablando del Inuyasha mas peludo y negro ahora recordaba que no le había dejado suficiente comida para que estuviese cómodo toda la tarde, porque si, su bebe comía aproximadamente el doble de su peso, a veces pensaba que si no la quisiera tanto ya se la hubiese tragado a ella también.

Le puso una mano en el hombro al chico cuando se pararon en semáforo en rojo- segundo paso- y lo miro a los ojos cuando capto su atención-tercer paso- prosiguió — vamos Inu sabes que extrañas a tu hermana y nuestra tarde será igual de interesante junto a ella— cuarto paso, mientras le daba un ligero beso- quinto paso y lo tenía donde lo quería un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios masculinos y su típico — como sea— que en realidad quería decir _cómo sea que tú digas._

Debía de trabajar en su voluntad porque era bastante patética, eso ya se había repetido demasiadas beses, sonrisa condescendiente para quitarle hierro al asunto junto a una explicación lógica que lo dejara sin argumentos, establecer contacto físico que claramente lo distraía, le exponía lo bueno de lo que ella quería para dar la equivoca sensación de que tenia opción, ligero beso que lo idiotizaría y listo era un "si" asegurado.

Estaciono el auto cuando llegaron al costoso restaurante que seguramente su hermana había elegido; dudaba que su novio pudiera con ese instinto innato de ella por mandar en todo.

—Se ve costoso— acepto Kagome con un deje de impresión luego de que Inuyasha le abriera la puerta del auto, no podía quejarse el chico era todo un caballero siempre.

— Deberías estar acostumbrada tu trabajo no es precisamente un ambiente humilde— si había algo que hasta ese momento lo tenía sorprendido de Kagome (entre muchas otras cosas) era el hecho de que a pesar de tener tan buena posición económica fuese tan sencilla, restaurantes costosos como el que tenían enfrente no eran precisamente su fascinación.

Suspiró — lo sé, pero a pesar de eso sabes que no me gustan estos tipos de lugares, y solo vengo cuando Sango me arrastra— le dijo mientras se acercaban a la puerta delicadamente forjada en vidrio del lujoso lugar.

— ¿Sango?, ¿como mi hermana? — cuando vio a Kagome sonriéndole a la misma chica que lo saludaba con la mano mientras que gritaba algo como ¡¿Kagome que te dije de las blusas tan holgadas?! Su pregunta fue contestada.

La chica a su lado volteo sonriéndole irónicamente.

— Que pequeño es el mundo— fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Fin de flash black

Ese almuerzo había sido la más loca comida que había tenido en su vida, fue cuando Miroku había querido matarlo y en realidad Sango no estaba muy dispuesta a detenerlo ya que era más importante el quejarse sobre el por qué no le había prestado atención, o porque no había tenido la delicadeza de contarle lo de Kagome y más cosas así.

¿Y que hacia Kagome mientras a él se lo comía el tigre? Bueno ella…se reía, gran ayuda, nótese el muy marcado sarcasmo.

— oh cariño, si que tenemos vida, una de nuestras mas grandes diversiones dentro de ella es arruinarte el sexo matutino— le contesto alegremente Sango mientras se le lanzaba encima, _amaba tanto a su hermanita._

— también me alegra el día verte amigo— comento su cuñado, a veces le costaba entender el por qué ellos sabían donde vivían, debió haberse perdido del planeta cuando pudo.

— ¡tía Sango! — exclamaba una hermosa jovencita de no más de catorce años mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su adorada tía, su azabache y ondulado cabello contrarrestaba con sus dorados ojos y su tez pálida era delicada era una perfecta combinación de sus padres sin duda.

— ¿cómo esta mi sobrina preferida? — la saludo Sango mientras le regresaba el abrazo sonriente.

— creo que eso no me deja en una buena posición — comento una tranquila y casi fría voz desde las escaleras, un chico delgado y alto venia bajando el último de los escalones tranquila y lentamente.

Edward no era el chico más tierno ni precisamente demasiado sentimental, Inuyasha siempre decía que se parecía más al inútil de su hermano que a él mismo, aunque era, mas bien, una combinación de los dos, el muchacho cargaba con unos ojos dorados con la fuerza devastadora que tenían los de su padre, y podía llegar explotar con la misma fuerza de estos mismos, pero guardaba la mayoría de sus sentimientos en una caja negra como decía Izayo, su hermana mayor.

Con la única que el muchacho daba a conocer un poco de su mejor temperamento era con su madre, ella claramente era el punto débil de su bebé como lo llamaba constantemente, Inuyasha estaba seguro de que si alguien intentara si quiera hacerle algo a Kagome moriría sino por él mismo, por su hijo sin duda.

—Ay claro que no Edie, tu eres mi sobrino favorito — le dijo Sango todavía abrazando a Izayo y mirándolo con cariño a pesar de la nula expresión del joven.

El chico solo hizo una mueca ante el apodo tan odiado y sonrió con sorna —somos tus únicos sobrinos — fue lo único que se molesto en decir, mientras daba media vuelta e intentaba huir silenciosamente.

—Tia, Edie quiere escapar de ti — la mujer madura soltó rápidamente a la chica y salió corriendo a apapachar a su "sobrinito".

Pronto sintió como casi no respiraba, el comúnmente fácil camino desde su nariz a los pulmones ahora se encontraba obstaculizado por unos brazos sorprendentemente fuertes para los delicados que se veían, si, su tía le estaba dando "amor" o intentaba matarlo que a efectos de la situación era lo mismo.

— Ti…a…por fa….vor.. no.. respiro — amaba su vida no quería morir asfixiado.

Mas pasos se escucharon desde las escaleras y esta vez era una adormilada joven que bajaba apenas poniéndose la bata de seda.

—wao ya están todos aquí, diría que es una sorpresa verlos a esta hora pero dejó de serlo desde la vigésima quinta vez— dijo Kagome mientras veía risueñamente como su hijo recibía el "amor" de Sango.

La mujer por fin soltó al pobre chico y este se dirigió pasivamente a su madre una vez liberado.

—Buenos días mama— le dio un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo y prosiguió a abandonar la habitación.

Ahí estaba, hasta ahí llegaba la frialdad del joven, nada mas ponían a su madre frente a él y sus ojos de repente llevaban sentimientos, era increíble el poder de Kagome sobre él.

Todos callaron cuando una gran mancha negra llego muy lentamente a la estancia, Kagome solo sonrió con ternura, mientras Izayo corría a echarse encima de él, mientras gritaba cantarinamente.

— ¡Inuyasha! —

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias, espero les haya gustado, se que es algo inesperado el salto en el tiempo pero en el próximo capitulo se explicara un poco mas, y sabremos que paso después de "mierda y mas mierda... literalmente", a las que ya habían estado leyendo la historia discúlpenme la tardanza por fis.<p>

Besitos.

Magy


End file.
